ul_zaorithfandomcom-20200216-history
Beastial
Beastial Beastial is the official translation of the Bodovian Racial Ability. While other races are capable of accessing aspects of their Racial Ability to enhance prowess, unlock magic-like skills, or to physically change themselves, the Bodovian Racial Ability is far more restrictive. Any Bodovian can choose to enact their Racial Ability at any point in their life cycle, but each stage they enter is irreversible. It is a form of evolution which can be accomplished in full within a single lifetime. However, due to certain draw backs to each stage, and the exhausting amount of energy, and excrutiating pain of undergoing the change, few ever attempt to follow down this path. Moreover, the last two stages pose such a difficulty in their sucessful transition, that those who have actually achieved the final form - God Form - are few and far between. Best estimates place the population of God Form Bodovians at no more than a few hundred in the entire history of their people. First Form ~ The first form is that described above in the Appearance section. The majority of Bodovians remain in this form for their whole lives and are quite comfortable at this level of evolution. They enjoy the basic stats, bipedal motion, opposable thumbs and speech. They are at their simplest state and a good pack animal. This decision to remain in First Form is partly due to the fact that many of the changes are excruciatingly painful, and mostly because the change is irreversible. One can further evolve, but one can never evert to a previous stage of Evolution. This form is said to be the Bodovian embodiment of Heart. Inner Beast ~ The transition from the First Form to the Inner Beast takes almost two weeks to complete (between 14-17 days) and is excruciatingly painful and the anatomy undergoes radical changes, rearranging skeletal and muscular structure, and rewiring senses and reflexes to a new state of being. Once it is completed, the Bodovian is in a quadrupedal form of their initial self. They lose their opposable thumbs as their hands become paws very similar to those on their hind legs. They lose verbal speech, rendering them unable to cast certain forms of language and communicate in languages. Mind Speech and Metaphysics are still possible, but often become more difficult. Overall, their Strength, Agility and Resistance improve, but their Intelligence and Wisdom drop further. This form is closer to the earth, a returning to the roots to truly find their connection from whence to rise. They are highly kinesthetic, more intune with their body's needs, giving them a heightened appetite (and metabolism) and a keener sense of when their body is ill or poisoned. They also develop the ability to communicate with all animals, birds and other creatures in their environment as a measure of having become closer to them as kindred. This form is said to be the Bodovian embodiment of Body. Haze Beast ~ The Haze Beast is the most popular stage for those who choose to undergo the Bodovian Racial Ability. Many who begin it struggle through the second stage to reach this evolutionary step. The Haze Beast is the transition from the second to fourth stage, in which they still retain the heightened Agility of the Inner Beast, but in which they have begun to shift into the Dream Realm. This wisping form is still mostly quadrupedal especially for movement, although they can rear up onto their back legs in order to free up their front paws for action, as they regain their opposable thumbs. Their bodies become longer, sleeker and elongated, more efficient and graceful. Their bodies actually begin 'smoking' at the edges, causing a sort of haze at their edges, which streaks like smoke behind them when they move, hence the name of this stage. This flickering edge to their appearance makes them difficult to target, and also enables them to blend into shadows in a form of camoflague. They also gain the ability to become intagible at will when they attempt to dodge attacks, and also enables them to defy gravity to a limited extent, enabling them to run over walls and leap off vertical surfaces to further propel themselves over gaps or walls. Their Strength and Resistance drop again, but their Recover, Wisdom and Intelligence rise. This form is said to be the Bodovian embodiment of Will. Dream Form ~ At this point the Bodovian has shifted entirely into the Dream Realm. Some believe that this is where the Bodovians originated from and that they are related to the Padua that rule the Dream Realm. In this stage, their entire body has shifted into a metaphysical state, leaving no trace in the earth Realm. As this is the case, many believe their body to have died or disappeared, as their are only visible through League of Spirits, Metaphysical Aura Reading or vie certain magics. In this state, they can shift through other's dreams or subconscious minds and freely travel through the Realms of Dreams, Primordial, Darkness, soul, Spirit and Shadow. While they can affect things on the Earth Plane remotely, they cannot physically journey there. They adapt instantly to the Laws of any of the afforementioned Realms when they shift there. Their Strength and Resistance remain low, but their Wisdom and Intelligence further rise, while their Agility and Recovery retain their previous high points. This form is said to be the Bodovian embodiment of Mind. God Form ~ This is the pinacle of the Bodovian Racial ability, and extremely rare for anyone to achieve. Once they have reached this point they have increased their stats to the absolute maximum possible by combining the highest points of each of the previous stages. Their body resubstantiates via one of the four Bodovian Elements (Fire (Arr), Water (Ull), Earth (Tell) or Air (Harr). This form appears to be a hovering, glowing nearly elemental version of their inital appearance, but with a slightly elongated and ethereal appearance. Wise, strong and unaging, the God Form is like an Avatar stepped to earth. They guide and balance, often filling in for the Gods they now know to be dead. When they are killed, their soul is released to the Realm of souls where they join the governing pantheon. This form is said to be the Bodovian embodiment of Soul. Category:Bodovians Category:Racial Ability Category:Eastern Continent Category:races